<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romantic Idiots by Dracula_In_Purple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737787">Romantic Idiots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula_In_Purple/pseuds/Dracula_In_Purple'>Dracula_In_Purple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula_In_Purple/pseuds/Dracula_In_Purple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How to confess to your crush(es)?</p>
<p>Option 1 : Do not let your brain and heart clashes together and give you mixed signals. Then confess.</p>
<p>Option 2 : Give him/her/them an Applin or any shiny Pokemons. Then confess.</p>
<p>Advice : Panic if fail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria/Masaru | Victor/Beet | Bede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romantic Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Panic if fail? What’s that supposed to mean, Grandpa?” Hop glanced up hesitantly as he finished noting down the old man’s advice. His ex-champion brother nervously clenched around his Charmander plushies. </p>
<p>The grandfather smiled coyly as he went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of tea while the brothers tried to follow behind him. Their mother chuckled at this silly scene before the grandmother answered for her husband, also smiling coyly.</p>
<p>“Panic as in running away like an idiot. I swear to Arceus, when I was at your age, Leon, your grandpa over there tried to asked me out by throwing a Poke Ball at my window. Poor Appletun dearie got a fright that time and refused to acknowledge him for a decade.”</p>
<p>“Hush, sweetheart.” the blushing old man ruffled his wife’s hair before settling down. “Our daughter-in-law got it worse than you. Am I right, Helen?”</p>
<p>The said woman just sighed blissfully before snorting out loud, almost making the brothers laughed if they weren’t asking for some love advices. Standing up, she shuffled through the living room to picked up her wedding photos and was reminiscing the moment.</p>
<p>“Mom?” the older brother asked gently as to not interrupt the moment.</p>
<p>“Yes, Leon?”</p>
<p>“How did Dad confess? It can’t be worse than Gramps’ attempt.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” the younger brother butted in while grinning at the offended-looking man, “What was it like? Could it be he try to serenade? Bet he sounds goofy and passed it down to Lee!”</p>
<p>“Hey! I sound amazing, Hopscotch! You are just jealous!”</p>
<p>“Boys,” the mother smiled at her sons’ playful banter. When they finally stopped, she smiled even wilder as she recounted the fateful evening.</p>
<p>“Well, he didn’t serenade, for starters. But he did tried to make an A Capella with Rotoms and Dittos. Never worked out since he first practised it at the Lake of Outrage. The Rotoms snitched on him with the Dittos were making ‘He love You’ letters while I saved his arse.”</p>
<p>“Oof, ouchies.” Hop scrunched up his face jokingly while Leon laughed as he imagined the scenario over and over. They pulled out their own RotomPhones when they were done though. </p>
<p>“You better not snitch on me, dude. I must do this myself.” The ex-champion pleaded with his little bro nodding beside him.</p>
<p>“You got it-Roto! Don’t stutter when you confess-Roto!”</p>
<p>“We make sure to taped you guys so we can see who’s got the worst end of the stick-Roto!”</p>
<p>“ROTOMS, NO!”</p>
<p>The purple-haired brothers panicked as they chased their cackling phones, leaving the amused adults behind. </p>
<p>“I bet two thousand PokeDollars that they would failed terribly and cutely at the same time.”</p>
<p>“No need to bet, Mother. It’s obvious that their ability to confess is still strong in their blood.”</p>
<p>“Rude, ladies. Very rude.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Now back at their shared apartment at Wyndon City, Leon was pacing around. His little bro had already went out to find his crushes.<br/><br/>The new chairman wished he had this kind of courage. He wished, just not gonna happen. He and Raihan are just friends with a healthy rivalry of ten years! How is he going to react if he just confess out of the blue?! <br/><br/>That’s why he got a perfect plan! Sonia had helped him devised a lot of plans. Plans related to shiny Pokemons were quickly rejected due to him being a natural shiny repellent. Flowers were also a big no, Raihan’s Pokemons tend to gobbled up flowers from his fans. Chocolate was supposed to be part of the plan, but Sonia rejected that idea because it was overrated. <br/><br/>So this is the result. Just ask Raihan to go out with him and make sure he knows it’s a date and not a Valentine’s Day hangout. Solid A+ Plan!<br/><br/>“Over a phone call? So outdated, Master Lee. Not gonna lie but that’s so last season,” the RotomPhone floats around in front of Leon while showcasing the contact details of his master’s dream man.<br/><br/>“I don’t want Raihan to see my face if I ask him face to face! It’s too obvious!”<br/><br/>“Ain’t that the plan?”<br/><br/>“No!”<br/><br/>“Okay, okay! Geez, you humans are so overly complicated. What happen to mating calls? It’s so much easier.”<br/><br/>“Shut it, Rotom…” With a heavy sigh, he slouched over the single-seat coach. Maybe it’s a bad plan, but it’s the only foul-proof plan he could ever execute. <br/><br/>“Okay,” Leon sat up and slapped both side of his cheeks to concentrate, “I’m ready! All I have to say is ‘Go out with me this evening’!”<br/><br/>Snatching RotomPhone from the air, while apologizing, the purple-haired man pressed ‘Call’ with confidence. <br/><br/>It rang for a few times before the Dragon Gym Leader picked up with his smooth, husky voice. The voice he should still get used to but still melt every time he heard it. <br/><br/>“What’s up, ex-champ? Feeling lonely on Valentines?”<br/><br/><em>Let’s be boyfriends.</em><br/><br/>Leon’s mind went on short circuit for a bit. He didn’t respond for a minute, making the silence unbearable. <br/><br/>“Uh, Leon? Are you there?”<br/><br/>“LET’S DO BOYFRIENDS’ DATE!”<br/><br/>Unfortunately, his mind ended up fusing what he initially going to said and his current thoughts. Freaking out, he ended up the call without hearing the reply.<br/><br/>He just screwed up. He managed to screw up the only foul-proof plan. This is not what it should happen and yet, here he was. <br/><br/>Leon stomped his way to his bedroom, slammed his door open and threw himself onto the bed in frustration. He really shouldn’t take Option 1.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Arriving at the Hammerlocke Gym, Hop quickly strode towards the lift, and quickly slid his access card. He went in but not without getting bumped by Raihan, who never seems to noticed him as the top Gym Leader dashed outside with the biggest grin plastered on his face.<br/><br/><em>Leon succeed, huh…<br/></em><br/>The lab assistant shook his face to focus on his mission. He really put a lot of effort finding these Pokemon after all. Gramps’ advice always worked!<br/><br/>Reaching his destination, he walked out slowly towards his so-called Rival Gang. They were grooming and playing with Zacian and Zamazenta. The Legendary Pokemon was really ease up on Victor and Gloria real quick.<br/><br/>Hop let out his own Legendary Pokemon partner, Eternatus, scaring the occupant in the room, especially the albino-haired boy.<br/><br/>“Hop! You idiot! Are you trying to scare me half to death?!”<br/><br/><em>I wanna smooch you til I melt though.</em><br/><br/>Grinning characteristically, he settled himself down between the girls, who now switched their focus on Eternatus. Victor, the new chairman’s secretary, smiled gently at him as greeting.<br/><br/><em>Arceus, I would love to see your smile everyday, every time.</em><br/><br/>“So, how’s the research coming up, Hop? Having such a rowdy Pokemon like this dragon must have damage the lab a few times.” Marnie smirked at Hop while throwing a Heavy Ball for it to catch.<br/><br/><em>Such a graceful badass. With a super effective smirk.</em><br/><br/>“Natus can shapeshift to a smaller size to roam freely so it’s not a problem,” the lab assistant answered before side-glancing his Legendary partner, “the problem would be giving Sonia a hard time to examine it.”<br/><br/>“Typical. Seems like giving you Eternatus is the right choice. After all, I don’t think I can handle two huge responsibilities at the same time. Am I right, Zacian?” Gloria, the newly-crowned champion, winked at the Sword-wielding Warrior Pokemon. Zacian huffed out a pleased grunt, almost indicating it agreed with her.<br/><br/><em>Are you trying to faint me with your adorable wink?!</em><br/><br/>Finding the right time, Hop waited for the opportunity as they talked and played around. Occasionally battling or betting matches, making curry at this unusual location, talking about work.<br/><br/>Hop had to thank Arceus when Victor popped the question.<br/><br/>“So… today’s Valentines Day, ain’t it? You guys got some confession to make?”<br/><br/>Silence taking over the room. Marnie and Bede tried to hide their blush but failed miserably while Gloria was looking embarrassed for once. Hop took a deep breath.<br/><br/>“I do.”<br/><br/>Shocking his gang again, he took out four Love Balls. Each of them had their unique designs that Hop took the time to do. <br/><br/>“It makes me sound crazy but I think… I have a crushes on you guys. Super, duper big ones,” he slowly exclaimed as he handed them each of their own unique Love Balls, which they took it gladly. A good sign.<br/><br/>Victor had Sobble with heart-shaped eyes drawing; Gloria had Scorbunny with its ear forming a heart-shaped drawing; Bede had a heart-shaped Solosis drawing; Marnie had Morpeko with heart-shaped cheek pouches drawing.<br/><br/>“Hop, I hate you,” the Fairy Type Gym Leader started scowling. While Hop thought he was already damaging their friendship, the blushing albino head also threw him and the others a Love Ball. “You make me look so underprepared that it hurts.”<br/><br/>“Me too.” The Dark Type Gym Leader joined in as she too had four Love Balls.<br/><br/>“Me three.” The secretary chimed in, also with another four Love Balls.<br/><br/>“I’m an idiot,” Gloria was flushed red as she took out four boxes of chocolates. The gang bursted out laughing at their rightfully-called lover.<br/><br/>Lovers… that rings nicely to my heart. Our heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>